Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a driving of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a driving of a hybrid vehicle capable of controlling a starting of the vehicle without hindering power performance of the vehicle at the time of a shortage of state of charge (SOC) of a battery.
Description of Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle, a parallel type structure is classified into a flywheel mounted electric device (FMED) type and a transmission mounted electric device (TMED) type depending on a mounting position of a motor.
FIG. 1 illustrates a hybrid system of the TMED type according to the related art, in which the motor is mounted a transmission side, and thus an electric vehicle (EV) mode which may drive a vehicle may be implemented only by a torque of the motor.
In the above EV mode, the vehicle is driven only by a motor power at the time of a starting of the vehicle or a low-speed driving section. In this case, an engine clutch which is mounted between an engine and the motor is blocked and thus the torque of the motor is transferred to a wheel to drive the vehicle.
Further, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) mode, the engine power and the motor power are driven together to drive the vehicle. In this case, to prevent a large shock from occurring at the moment that the engine power is connected at the time of switching the EV mode into the HEV mode during the driving of the vehicle, RPMs of the engine and the motor are synchronized with each other after the engine starts and then the engine clutch is connected, such that the motor and the engine are controlled to be smoothly connected to each other.
However, at the time of the starting of the vehicle in the EV mode, when the state of charge (SOC) of the battery is low, the rotating speed of the motor is more reduced than an engine idle speed, such that at the time of being switched into the HEV mode, the RPM of the engine may not be smoothly synchronized with the RPM of the motor.
However, according to the above-mentioned method, at the time of the shortage of the SOC residual quantity of the battery, the starting control of the vehicle may not be smoothly performed.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.